


It Ain't All Wine and Roses, Ladies

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sex and cuddles, who gets which?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for a drabble challenge.

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t like to cuddle, really. Most of the time he just didn’t get the chance, too. When he’d been in his teens, the most important thing in his life…who was he kidding really…the most important thing _ever_ was keeping Sam safe. So he had his little sexual escapades with his various partners and then he was out the door, heading back to his brother and father in whatever rundown apartment or crappy motel room they’d managed to get that time around.

 

Dean would come in, do a quick scrub down out of the bathroom or kitchen sink (so as not to wake neither his father nor his brother). Strip his clothes down and then hit the bed. Nine times out of ten he was sharing a bed and a room with Sam. He’d slip into the covers and pass out in only a matter of minutes.

 

Women that Dean had left behind called him a wonderful lover, but lacking in the afterglow department. They wanted kisses, lingering touches, soft whispered words, and wonderful wake up sex. Instead they got to watch that fine ass slip a pair of jeans back on before heading on out the door. It really pissed them off.

 

When Sam turned sixteen, it pissed him off a bit, too.

 

Ya see, Sam… he got all those snuggles. At first, it was just normal. He was young and Dean looked out for his little brother. He’d wake up to Dean’s arm draped over his chest or waist, nose buried in his hair. As Sam got older, those touches changed. Dean would gently run his fingers over Sam’s collarbone or down along the trail of dark hair below his navel. But Dean never did anything more, just touched and then cuddled right up to him.

 

The girls got the sex of a lifetime but nothing after.

 

Sam was sexually frustrated up to his eyeballs with cuddles that lasted all night long smelling of sex.

 

So it came as a bit of a shock to Dean one night to return home from an all out round of ‘fun’ with a local girl to slip beneath the sheets to find Sam naked and very wide awake.

 

“If we’re going to spoon half the night I want the sex that goes with it.”

 

Dean was very happy to oblige.


End file.
